Opereation: Rose
by Critter4.0
Summary: This is AWSOME! KND find a mutant human...but what will happen when she, Rosette, falls for KND's greatest enemie? Find out by reading this story! ;


Chapter#1: Rosettes Mysterious arrival

Rosette awoke in a strange place. She was on a coach in Sector V's tree house when she woke up. She also happened to be in her Pokémon form…which was Pikachu! She was surrounded by five KND operatives. She was so confused by all of the commotion around her that she fainted. The next morning, Rosette woke up and ended up in #4's backpack…this was an odd situation for her. Before she knew what to do, she found herself being attacked by Knightbrace….but she quickly taught him a lesson…NEVER, EVER, WAKE UP a sleeping mutant human!

She ended up going to school with Sector V, and even seeing #86! That school day was odd for everyone in the school, Including Sector V. Sector V's class was even being taught by Father (#1's uncle), for the week! Rosette had only come out of #4's bag twice….and, she had not even caught a glimpse of Father on either of those occasions. At the end of that hard February school day, #5 found a strange, square, object. She saw a purple button shaped like a star on it, and decided to press it.

When she did, she and the rest of Sector V were teleported back to their KND base. Then, they all started to talk about when they had found Rosette a few days ago…who, since then, had gotten stronger. Suddenly, a distress call came onto the KND's screen communicator…it was #86, and she was panicking.

Chapter#2: When Ninja X was created

#86 told Sector V the situation. "Father is plotting to attack us again! This time, he's planning to turn all Kids Next Door operatives into…into….HAMSTERS!" cried #86, "You have to hurry…there is not much time!" Said #86. "Were on our way." Announced #1. "But what about this…electrical hamster? We can't just leave it here!" said #4.

Then #86 said "Ok, ok. This…electrical…creature… can be a new operative. We will call him (or her), Ninja X!" Then, Rosette awoke, Teleported out of #4's backpack, and was immediately dressed in a ninja outfit. Meanwhile, while the Kids Next Door prepared for battle, The Delightful children found the same type of square object that #5 had found. They looked at it and knew what it was; it was a translator (although they did not know it, it was for Rosettes kind), and a teleportation device.

Then, using her physic powers, Rosette told the Kids Next Door her entire story of how she got to the KND tree house. Rosette had been born at a bad time for her family…they had been forced to live in a desert in Meerkat form very little food. Then, in a fight with there mortal enemies, the Clones, they were forced to give up the only small store of food that her family had left.

They were stuck eating scorpions…also, because of this, Rosette's sisters, got poisoned, and died. Rosette's parents were forced to leave there dying children behind…forgetting Rosette in the process. Then, few days after her parents had left, she saw two Meerkats approaching her home from outside…Clones in Meerkat form. Then, Rosette heard a slight struggle…and she knew the Clones had finished of her remaining sisters. After the two Clones left, Rosette began to feel sick. "I have to get out of her! If I don't, I will not last much longer."

Rosette opened a blue portal and entered the Kids Next Door's dimension, and Sector V's tree house base. Now that everyone in Sector V knew the name of her, they realized that Rosette was a girl. Then, Rosette Teleported the Kids Next Door to Father's mansion.

Chapter#3: A win and lose battle

After Rosette saw the inside of the mansion, she teleported to the outside of the mansion's gates. Then, she teleported her ninja outfit to a safe location, saw a white cat, turned into cat form, and tried to talk to the cat. The cat was confused, so it ran off. Meanwhile, The Kids Next Door had found Father's blueprints for his terrible plan and destroyed them. The only problem was that, after they did this, they discovered that Rosette was missing.

Thinking that she might have gone back to the tree house, #5 used the square item and teleported Sector V back to base again. Then, a few minutes later, Rosette teleported back to the tree house in cat form. Then she turned into Pikachu form and went to sleep. Then Rebecca and her family, who were almost always in Pokémon form…or any other form besides there true forms (humans), were teleported to the KND tree house for the night. Rebecca's Pokémon form was Pikachu, her younger brother was a Treeco, her younger sister was a Piplup, and her mom was a Pigiotte. Rosette explained that her own family had been friends with Rebecca and her family, and were, therefore, harmless.

The next morning was REALY loud. Rebecca played music (which could only be heard in Pokémon language), after she had had her breakfast and an alarm clock went off. Rosette quickly silenced #3's alarm clock by turning it off.

Chapter#4: To Love the Enemy

That school day was very odd. Having Ninja X as the new student in class was strange because she kept going in and out of #4's bag (which he had kept next to him all day), and the class room all day long! She had been in a class in the after noon when she saw Father clearly. She instantly started to blush under her ninja costume (which she had put on before she came to school so no one knew her true identity). It not clear to the class what had just happened…Rosette had fallen in love! Later that evening, #4 got onto the bus and sat next to Lizzie.

She pushed him away, because she was waiting for #1. Then Ninja X appeared out of his bag with sparks flying from her cheeks…#4 and the rest of Sector V felt like family to her, and she did not want ANYONE to harm HER new family. After the KND operatives gathered at the tree house, they saw Rebecca and her family…obviously, they thought that there welcome was meant for more then one day.

The next day, Ninja X over slept and missed her ride to school. Today was Friday, but she did not know that…she was to busy dreaming of the dark-shadowy figure that she had heard the other children refer to as Father. Who was he? Did he have any friends? Did he have another name besides what the other children called him? How could he bend fire? All of these questions seemed puzzling to Rosette.

When Rosette finally did wake up, it was lunch time. She teleported to the Delightful children's house and stole a picture from the mansion. This picture was of Father, so she kept it. Then, Rosette saw Sector V come into the mansion. They were fallowed by Father, and the Delightful children. Then, the Kids Next Door, Father, and the Delightful children started to fight.

Rosette tried to stop them in Pokémon form by getting between them, but was commented badly by Father. This was when Rosette teleported out of the mansion, and looked on secretly from the outer part of the mansion's gate. Meanwhile Sector V had found and destroyed Father's blue prints for his evil plan, but was forced to flee when they saw that Rosette was gone. After they had fled, Rosette turned into her true form, and saw a dark figure appear in the mansion's doorway.

Chapter #5: Benedict Meets Rosette

Benedict was shocked to find someone near his property asking him to introduce himself…because he had never really had friends before. He had been very shy when he was a kid, and had also been picked on a lot (also, because of the fact that he had glasses). When he had been a teenager, no one wanted to date him…probably because, if they did not pick on him, they were afraid of him and his fire powers (he had probably gotten them in middle to late child hood).

He had always been lonely at proms and dances, because, unlike his older brother, Monty, no one seemed to like Benedict. As an adult, Benedict only socialized with the villainess adults, his workers, and of course, the Delightful children. But, sadly, they were nothing more then acquaintances for him (The Delightful children were his adopted children, but they cared a lot more about destroying there enemies, then they did him).

Benedict was surprised when the women did not run away, but introduced herself. She was wearing a purple and white dress and a purple hat with feathers on it. "I am Rosette Boulevard…what is your name, Mansur?" Rosette called out across the yard. For a few moments, Benedict was not sure what to do…he was too nervous to move.

Now let me point out the obvious about what was going on…Benedict had fallen in love, and the delightful children (whom were standing behind him), knew it! After a few moments of talking, Benedict had introduced himself. Rosette talked to him in his living room for a few seconds, and then went home for the night.

Then last words she had said to him were: "I will try to visit you again sometime, Mansur Benedict!" She called from a distance as she left. Meanwhile, #5 had noticed Rosette in Pikachu form on her teleportation device, and teleported Rosette back to the tree house base. Rosette safely put her new picture in her diary (which was pink and fluff with a capital cursive "R" on the front), when no one was looking, and wrote in her diary. Before Rosette went to sleep for the night, #86, who was staying at sector V for all of the next week, and that weekend, scolded Rosette on her failure, along with a few other operatives joining in. "How could I even be Benedict's friend if I am in the Kids Next Door?" She wondered as she slept that went to sleep that night.

Chapter#6: Rosette's interesting dreams

Rosette slept until Sunday morning. Then, when the Kids Next Door went to see if she had woken up, she started to shake slightly, and woke up. After she woke up she started to cry and scream. She had been dreaming about Benedict and her turning into wolf form and running on the beach for the last few days…she loved this dream! But then, her good dream turned into a nightmare when a giant black wolf revealed itself and tried to fight her and Benedict. In the battle, Rosette found out that this wolf was Benedict's father in wolf form! Then, Rosette woke up after she and her friend had been killed in battle!

Then she told everyone in Sector V about her nightmare (although, she did not mention who her friend in the dream was). Then, After failed attempts from #86 to get Rosette to tell who her friend was, Rosette went back to sleep. At lunch time that day, #5 saw that Rosette was shivering in her sleep, and ordered #3 to get her a blanket. After Rosette was warm and sleeping, Sector V soon started to realize why she was sleeping so much…Rosette was trying to keep herself warm!

Later that night, Rosette had a sad dream, and began to shudder in her sleep. It was about when she was with her parents, and when her siblings were alive. She missed her family so much. She wanted to stay in the Kids Next Door, only because they were like a second family to her.

Chapter#7: Rosette's Sickness

That night, Rosette electrocuted the whole KND dimension, resulting not in injury, but everyone in this dimension turning into there Pokémon forms. Later that same day at school, after everyone turned back into there normal selves, she did this again. After school, the Kids Next Door went to Father's house and fought the Delightful children. They also fought Father (whose Pokémon form was Arcanine). Rebecca and her family were teleported into the mansion as well, and Rebecca started to play a CD. Rosette was in #4's backpack. She teleported out only to see mass chaos. She started to sing the song of Jigglypuff, (another Pokémon).

Before everyone went to sleep, #86 teleported Rebecca and her family home. Soon almost everyone who had been fighting was asleep, and turned back to normal again. Later, when #86 was half awake (still in her Pokémon form), she grabbed the teleportation device and teleported Rosette out of the mansion and on the other side of the mansion's gate. Then, Rosette turned into her true form and got sick. Everyone woke up and ran to see her. #86 teleported Rosette back to base so she could rest for the night.

Everyone was concerned about her…Father even asked if they could help Rosette, and the #86 said that they would try there best. The next day, Rosette woke up on a red couch in Sector V's tree house. Sector V had gone to school. Then, Rosette realized that she was not alone. She had turned into her Pokémon form after falling asleep on the couch the night before.

Then, the Delightful children started to talk to her. "You are week now Ninja X! We will get you!" Rosette did not hear there words though, and was actually happy to see them. "They have been left to make sure I get better…they are such great friends!" thought Rosette. What she did not know was that Sector V would not approve of them being there. Then, as Sector V got home from school, the Delightful children left, and Rosette went back to sleep.

Chapter#8: The Betrayals

The Next day, Rosette went to school with the Kids Next Door. For recess time (because it was snowing out), everyone was in the school gym. Rosette had been inside #4's bag in Pokémon form for the whole school day so far. She teleported out when they arrived at the gym. Then, She saw some strange boxes (which happened to be #5's older sister, Cree's classes lunch boxes), and sniffed at them.

Before Cree and her class could do anything to stop Ninja X, she ate their lunches! Then, Cree walked up to Ninja X and calmly asked: "Are you having fun?" Rosette used her powers to talk to Cree with her mind. "I love these food boxes! They grow out of the ground like…like trees of food! Did you guys grow these?" Rosette said. "Sure…we GREW them." Said Cree, sarcastically. Then, Rosette introduced herself to Cree. "What is your name?" Rosette asked.

"Wait…your…a GIRL?!" Cree asked, confused. Then Cree grinned to herself. "I'm Cree...do you want to be friends?" Said Cree. "Sure! Why not? Can I trust you with something?" Rosette asked. "Yes, what is it?" Cree asked. Then Rosette gave Cree her diary. "This is my book of secrets…can I trust you to keep it without reading it…or letting anyone else read it?" asked Rosette. "You can trust me." Said Cree. The next day, Rosette came to school and all of the kids stared at her. Then, Rosette saw Cree…who was laughing with her friends. "Can you believe it? Wait until Father finds out about Rosette being Ninja X! Everyone is gonna be so shocked to find out Rosette's EMBARRESSING little secret!" Cree shouted, still laughing. "What is so funny?!" asked Rosette, using her super powers in Pokémon form. "You ate MY lunch so I…I TRICKED YOU! Now we ALL know about your little crush on YOU KNOW WHO!" Cree taunted. "You didn't! I trusted you, Cree!" Rosette Cried. "Here, you can have this back…I don't need it anymore!" said Cree, giving Rosette her diary back.

Rosette hid in #4's backpack for the rest of the school day in Pokémon form. She heard all of the children whispering about her…how Ninja X was a girl, and how she had a crush on Father. Luckily, when she heard Father talking in class, she discovered that he had not found out about what everyone else in the school now knew about her.

That evening, Sector V had a meeting about Rosette. "We need to do something before Rosette's secrets are told to the Delightful children," said #1. "What ARE we going to do? We can't just stop the other kids from talking," asked #2. "It could already be too late!" said #86. "Why did Rosette EVER trust MY sister?!" #5 asked. "How could Rosette be so stupid? Father is evil…how could SHE have a crush on HIM?" Asked #4 angrily. Rosette heard this conversation from the couch of the KND base (In her Pokémon form). Suddenly, Rosette had an idea. "That's it! Now I KNOW what to do!" Cried Rosette joyfully.

On Friday, Rosette went to school and mind controlled all of Sector V's hamsters to come with her. Then, after everyone had arrived at school, she got the hamsters to stampede. After hamsters were teleported back to the KND base by #5, Sector V talked, and Rosette started to make a card. This was not an ordinary card though…she was making a Valentines day card for Benedict! At recess time, Rosette talked to the Delightful children and asked them if they could deliver her letter to Father for her. "We will…you can count on us." Said the Delightful children.

Rosette was forced to fight the Delightful children and Father later in the school day as Ninja X. She turned into her true form in this fight in her Ninja outfit. Then, #86 accidentally jumped up and kicked Rosette's helmet off when she refused to fight. Rosette was so upset that she ran off, embarrassed.

After school, Sector V told Rosette some bad news. "We have no choice…you are being kicked out of the Kids Next Door…forever." Said #86. Then, Rosette was forced to leave the tree house in Pokémon form. She slept near Benedict's property that night as a Pikachu. She was very sad to be kicked out of KND.

Chapter#9: The Devious Trick

That night, the Delightful children re-made Rosette's letter to make it look as though she were saying mean things to Benedict. "Ha ha ha ha! It is finished!" said the Delightful children, Deviously. The next morning, they gave the re-done letter to Benedict. "Is this REALLY what she thinks of ME?" Benedict asked (eyes filling with tears). "Unfortunately, yes." Said the Delightful children, trying hard to contain themselves.

Later that day, Rosette asked what Benedict thought of her letter. "He hated it! He says that you're an embarrassment to everyone in this town. He even said that he would never dream of being with a LOOSER like YOU! He thinks that you are weak, and should leave this town forever…or at least leave HIM alone!" said the Delightful children. "I cannot believe it! I am not weak…and I shall prove it to him!" shouted Rosette, bursting into tears.

Chapter#10: Cree's Consequences

Cree had gone to a party with her friends on Saturday night. They were dancing to music, when, suddenly, out of no were, a tiger appeared. It's eyes were full of rage. The tiger roared and started to break almost every peace of furniture at the party. Then they heard a voice from within the tiger say: "This is your consequence for not being trustworthy to me!" After the tiger left, Cree and her friends started to clean up.

Rosette had gotten her Vengeance in tiger form. A few ours later, Rosette disguised herself as a caped figure. Then, she played some mean tricks on a few sleeping KND operatives (like drawing things on there faces with washable marker).

Chapter#11: The Disappearance Of The Delightful Children

Missing

Two days later, Rosette (in Pikachu form), saw Benedict pacing on his front porch, looking very worried. "Were are they? They left to fight the Sector V last night. Why aren't they back yet?" Rosette heard him say. Suddenly Rosette teleported in front of Benedict's porch. "Who are you looking for?" She asked using her powers to communicate. "My children…they have not come back from trying to fight the Kids Next Door." "Really?" asked Rosette, surprised. "By what I know about the Delightful children, it is not very likely for them to just wander of." Rosette continued.

Then, a note hit Rosette in the face. "What's this?" Rosette asked taking the note off her face. Then, she gasped in horror as she read the note. "Well, what does the note say?" Benedict asked. "Mansur…your children DID NOT wander off…they…they have been kidnapped!" Rosette said more worried then ever. "WHAT?!" shouted Benedict, shocked. Then he took the note and read it himself.

"Dear Benedict…Due to the circumstance that I am in a bad mood today, I have taken your children…that's right! If you do not come to the evil adult meeting by 5:30 PM today, you shall NEVER see your children again! Signed- YOUR Eternal Ruler."

Chapter#12: The Rescue Mission

"We have to save them!" shouted Rosette. Then she turned herself and Benedict into wolf form. "Who are you, and why did you turn us BOTH into wolves?!" Benedict asked. "There is no time for questions…we need to save your children." Rosette said, bravely. "I will prove that I am not weak…this is maybe my chance to prove myself to Benedict!" Rosette thought. Then, Benedict found the teleportation device and pressed the star button on it. This teleported them to the evil adult meeting.

Then, Rosette saw the Delightful children on the stage in Pokémon form. They were with a dark, shadowy figure. "Ahhh…son I see that you have come to take back your children." Said the shadowy figure. Then, Rosette teleported herself and Benedict onto the stage. "Father!" Cried the scared, Delightful children. Suddenly, Sector V arrived on the scene and were horrified to see the shadowy figure.

Then Sector V, along with the Delightful children, went behind the stages curtains. Rosette turned back into her Pokémon form, and Benedict turned back into his true form. "Benedict you were always the disgrace of this family…you are such a coward, as well as a loser!" said Benedict's father to Benedict. But the shadowy figure did not stop here…he kept scolding his son on how much of a disgrace that he thought he was. Rosette could not take having to see Benedict deal with being called such things.

Chapter#13: Rosette's Rage Is Unleashed

"Stop! I cannot let you say such terrible, awful, mean, false things to Benedict! He is NOT a loser OR a disgrace! How could you say such things to your own son?!" said Rosette after she turned into her true form. "Benedict is none of the things you say he is...he is not! If you are saying that he IS so many terrible things, then this is what I think; All of those terrible names you are calling him…you, Mansur, are all of these things!" said Rosette, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"What? Benedict is ABSALUTLY useless!" Said the shadowy figure. "Really? If the things you are saying about him are true, then why would ANYONE try to prove themselves to him?!" shouted Rosette, looking at the shadowy figure in an angry way. Everyone in the room gasped as they realized what Rosette meant. "That's right! I tried to prove myself to him…because…He is not a looser…and…I love him!" announced Rosette.

Everyone, even Benedict was shocked to hear this. Then Benedict scolded his children; he knew now that they must have some how lied to him about what the note Rosette had sent him said. After the crowd started whispering, Rosette turned into her cat form. Then she remembered the dream she had had about a Giant Black wolf. Suddenly she teleported to town with the shadowy figure and fought him.

Chapter#14: Rosette vs. the Giant Black Wolf

Now, Rosette realized who the Giant, black, wolf in her nightmare had been. She teleported onto the face of the shadowy figure in cat form, and grinned at him. "Why are you so happy? A cat's one inch long claws WILL NOT hurt ME!" said the shadowy figure. "Maybe not, but a MUTANT cat's claws are SEVEN inches long and one inch thick!" Rosette informed as she made her claws reveal themselves. "Prepare…to feel A LOT of pain!" said Rosette as she prepared to claw at the shadowy figure. As she fought, the figure turned into a smaller and smaller form until…it became a harmless, weak, non-superpowered, non-remembering, old man. Then, #5 used the teleportation device to teleport Rosette back to the meeting room.

Chapter#15: The "Delightful" Glitch

Then, Rosette heard the Delightful children start laughing. "You are such a LOOSER!" they shouted, still laughing. Then Rosette saw something terrible start to happen to the Delightful children…they started to scream as they saw what was happening to them. "What's happening to us?!" the Delightful children screamed. Then, #5 teleported Rebecca and her family to the evil adult meeting. Rebecca's sister, Sam used Ice Beam on the Delightful children and froze them. "What's happening to them?" Rebecca asked.

"Remember how the Delightful children were said to be Delightfulized KND operatives?" asked #1, remembering how he had told his other team mates who the Delightful children had once been. "Yes, we do. Could this be an effect of there Delightfulization?" asked #86, very concerned. "It probably is…let Rosette use her X-ray vision to find out." Said Rebecca. When Rosette did use her X-ray vision on the frozen Delightful children, she found out that the Delightful children were very sick. "We have no choice…we need to restart there lives. They cannot turn back to there original selves, and yet they cannot stay like this…they will DIE if they do." Rosette said, almost unable to contain her worries.

Chapter#16: A New Life

The next day, the Delightful children were re-born as Mutant humans…they still had there normal appearance, but they were individuals who had super powers now. It was also mad that they were related to Benedict, Rosette, and each other. The long haired girl's Pokémon form was Plusle, and her sister's was a Piplup. The blond haired boy was a Minun, and his other two brothers were Raichu. They could even turn into wolf form (They were grey wolves in wolf form).

Chapter#17: A Wish Comes True

The next day, Rosette was happy because Benedict shyly told her that he loved her. Rosette did not know why, but for some reason, Benedict had always been just a dark shadowy figure to Rosette…until, later that day, Benedict showed what he looked like without his black Silhouette on. Rosette was in her Pokémon form at the time, and looked surprised as she saw who Benedict REALLY was.

Benedict looked worried when he saw how shocked Rosette was…he was afraid that she did not like him anymore (because, he KNEW that she knew that he had glasses now). Rosette tried using her mind reading powers, and when she knew what he was thinking about, she just smiled at him.

Then, using her super powers, she said: "Benedict, you do not have to be worried…I will not leave. I think that you look great!" "Really?" Thank you, Rosette!" Benedict replied back. Then Rosette turned Benedict, the Delightful children (who now called them selves team Silver), and herself into wolf form. Then, Rosette said: "Let's play wolf tag…it is when we chase each other around until we are tired!" Rosette explained. "Yah!" cried team Silver. "O.K!" said Benedict, who was happy to have a friend for once.

This story my have ended, but that does not mean that MY adventures with the mutant humans is over yet! -Rebecca

Who did you expect? A KND hamster? })


End file.
